


Light Will Guide You Home

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Past Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The after math of the brainwashing incident.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Fantasy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748869
Kudos: 24





	Light Will Guide You Home

Kei strokes Tadashi's hand, looking at the man, passed out in his bed. After the brainwashing caused him to pass out, he hadn't woken up. Kei turns away to see his Royal guard standing there. 

"Your Majesty, please leave him to rest." He says, bowing towards him. 

Kei knew that almost everyone in his kingdom disapproved of his relationship with Tadashi. He saw it in their eyes when he went through the city to talk to his citizens with him. He saw their fear and constantly reassured them that Tadashi was no one to fear, that he was kind and compassionate. He saw the questioning in his staff's eyes. 

"I know what you're thinking. What he did wasn't his fault." he states simply, fist clenching. 

"He hurt you Ke-King. Look at you, you're bandaged everywhere." 

He turns sharply, facing his guard, one of his oldest friends, someone he grew up with, someone he can no longer associate with like that. 

"Tobio, don't." 

"Sir, you're not listening to me." 

"I don't have to." 

"You don't but you could at least out of courtesy." 

Light sparks from Kei's hand, explosive and bright. "Fine."

"Lustretania already has reservations about Sir Tadashi, they all saw him attacking you." 

Kei feels fright and worry consume his body. "I know." 

"Why did you choose to stay with someone, so dark? He is the son of our enemy, we cannot ally ourselves with him." 

"I do not need to explain myself to you. But I will nonetheless. Pray tell who dictated that we cannot ally ourselves with him? Surely not me, he is on our side Tobio." he gets closer to his guard "I will take anyone willing to fight for me, fight with me. His darkness is not what makes him, he is more than his lineage, his magic is powerful and useful. He is so important to our cause, I will not stand here and listen to you disparage the name of an innocent man." He relaxes his hand and lets the light that was building in his fists flood the room before it dissipates. 

"If I may ask another question, your Highness." 

"I suppose."

"Why does he matter so much to you? It's more than his worth as an ally, isn't it?" Tobio looks to the side, still standing perfectly straight, unaware of the rumors of Tadashi's and Kei's relationship. 

Kei sits down by his bed once again. "I intend on marrying him." 

"King."

"I don't suppose any of you are brave enough to try and stop me." 

"No sir. I respect your judgement." 

"Not that I need to say this but thank you, Tobio." Kei looks at his guard and smiles, eyes soft and loving. 

Kageyama meets his King's eyes and he smiles back. "I suppose we could address all of Lustretania, and explain what the Dark King is doing. What he's done." 

Kei slides his hand under Tadashi's limp, cold hand. "Yes, I suppose we could. Organize it for tonight, hopefully, I want Tadashi to be there. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." 

Kei leaves the room, determined to clear his beloved's name. He grabs outfits for the both of them, matching ones his brother sent them from a mission in the sun kingdom after receiving a letter from Kei, explaining his plans to marry Tadashi. He gets dressed in his, looking himself over in his mirror before looking out his window. 

He hears his sheets stir as darkness creeps into his room. He turns, heels clicking against the stone, hand illuminated with bright light. 

Tadashi is sitting up, looking up at the bandaged face of his boyfriend. 

"Kei!" he shouts, launching himself into Kei's arms, careful of his wings. 

"Tadashi, oh my god." He smiles, kissing his forehead. 

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry for what happened." 

Tadashi remembers blacking out, only hearing faint shouts from Kei, his terrified face and the blood dripping from the now gauze covered hand. 

"It's not your fault, your dad brainwashed you." 

"But look at you." He brings Kei's hurt hand to his lips and kisses each knuckle. "I hurt you really bad." 

"It's not anything I can't handle." he smiles and sets his forehead against Tadashi's. 

"You're stubborn." 

"But you knew that." Kei quips, moving his hands to Tadashi's hips. 

Tadashi laughs and kisses him, softly, afraid to hurt him again. 

"I'm sorry to say we have to cut this make out session short. You have to get dressed." 

"For what exactly?" He asks, picking up his shirt Kei laid out. 

"A public address, to clear your name." 

"Kei, you don't have to go out of your way for me." 

"Except I do. All my citizens saw the fight, they need to know that it wasn't your fault, that you're to be trusted." 

"Like I said, you're stubborn." 

Kei leaves the room smiling, immediately running into Tobio. 

"Is it all set up?" He asks, lighting up the lanterns on the walls as they walk down the hallway. 

"Yes sir, is he up?" 

"Yes, please gather the citizens in the main square, tell them straight out what I'm going to discuss." 

"Right away!" He rushed out, gathering other troops. 

Kei hears a door open and shut, Tadashi's wedges clicking resound through the halls. Kei is frozen in place, his eyes trail up and down his outfit. Stunning is the only word he can think of. The sparkling black fabric tied around his right leg catches his eyes. 

"Tadashi." He whispers, stumbling down the hallway. 

Tadashi smiles, enamored by Kei's get up. Kei picks him off his feet, his wings fluttering softly as he kisses Tadashi. 

"You look amazing." Kei kisses his head, avoiding the headpiece placed there. 

"Put me down you gorgeous bitch." Tadashi struggles against his arms. 

"No, I don't think I will. I might just fly us to the main square." 

"Kei! No!" he shouts before Kei takes off, full speed. 

They get there in no time, Kei puts down his boyfriend beside him as his citizens look on. Kei gets a reassuring look from Tobio and Tadashi and he steps forward to the speaking podium. 

"Thank you for coming out to this address event. I know some of you are busy supporting Lustretania and I am eternally grateful for what you do. On another more serious note, I know what you saw a few days ago, the fight between me and the man standing next to me." he clears his throat. "What I mean to say is that the Dark King brainwashed him, in an attempt to pull his son from the side of the rebellion, try to forcibly take him back to a side he fought his way out of. But it did not and it will never work. I predict that the Dark King will try this again, but we will be prepared. He will never hurt us again, I won't let him hurt any of you." He conjures his magic staff and bangs it on the floor. "Let it also be known that Tadashi never meant to hurt me, he's expressed that much, you have no reason to distrust him." He clutches onto his staff tightly, nervous for his next declaration "If there was, I wouldn't be taking his hand in marriage." 

Tadashi turns to his boyfrie- no, fiance, horrified and mortified. "Kei. What are you doing?!" 

"I must ask," He turns to Tadashi, staff raised high in the sky. "Marry me and rule Lustretania along side me?" 

Tadashi pulls his sword out, he taps the sword against the staff, which the mass of onlookers recognizes as an acceptance of the proposal. 

They cheer unsurely, but if their king trusts him, they should too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kei and tadashi's outfits https://twitter.com/kakyoinsplash/status/1262154284726013953?s=19
> 
> Kei's reference https://twitter.com/kakyoinsplash/status/1261799746752012288?s=19
> 
> I haven't drawn Tadashi yet but I will before I get the next installment out!


End file.
